rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tavis Hill
Message Board Feel free to leave me messages here - either in or out of Character. Comments on Previous sessions are appreciated, so I can repeat good stuff, and not repeat bad stuff! Things your character might want to work on or have access to are also good to know, so I can add things into the ongoing plot. Don't forget to sign off with four tilde symbols in a row, with no spaces ( ~ ) so I know who has left the message - you'll need an account to do this, but you can easily link a facebook account to the Wiki, and log in that way. Tavis Hill 15:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Here is something to think about I have an idea for a overacting metaplot. The forces of Magic are in conflict with forces of Technology, pitting mages against scientists. A war is brewing, and the world of the Rippers is the battleground. Just thoughts Dolomite23 14:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tell you gang thanks for the pics on my wiki Keep Ripping, Nate Dolomite23 11:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) A word from across the pond I have a few characters that want to come to England, so I thought I would kill two and send them with the mission to give to partial plans to a photophone . It can provide an alternate, more secure form of communication. Nathaniel Garth 20:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC)Nathaniel Garth letters Tavis, How do you make your letter handouts?Dolomite23 19:44, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Lodge Record Sheet Hi Tavis, Just starting a Rippers campaign, and wondered if you perhaps has a blank copy of the Rippers Lodge Record Sheet you are using - that I can use in my campaign? Looks like a good way to keep track of Lodge facilities. Also - what did you put as 'Cabal Threat' at campaign start? Thanks, Paul Erik, Denmark Hi Paul, I've uploaded a blank Open Office file here if you want an excel version I'll need an email address to send it to. As for starting 'Cabal Threat' - at the opening of the campaign, there wasn't one - it doesn't apply until the PC Rippers choose to run their own lodge - at which point generate it using the lodge influence level (modified for any Cabal Magnet hindrances in the group. My lot started with 2d8 when they set up their lodge, as the Lodge influence level would have made the roll for threat 2d6, but the Reverend added a 'level' to that.) Glad to see 'another lodge' is getting some use out of this wiki! Tavis Hill 17:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) That was fast :) Hi Tavis, Thanks that was fast! If possible please e-mail me the excel version - it seems my excel is having some problems with the open office file. Mail adress: p e l u n d s "a t" m a i l "d o t" d k A lot of stuff to consider and remember when starting up - thanks for the Cabal Threat tip - I forgot about that :) I'll come back for inspiration, for sure! :) Cheers, Paul Erik Mourning the loss The Sequoia and Newcastle Cells send their deepest sympathy in your time of bereavement. If there is anything we in America can do, let us know. Regards, Augustus Garth Changing the Background I like the new look of the wiki. Just wanted to asked where do you go to change the backgrounds? Dolomite23 23:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Valentine Adventure I have had this idea for a one sheet for Rippers, with Clint Black's help. Valentine’s Ripper Style! (Clint, of course) Hmm, I might go with something different. Influential men are being found decapitated. The link seems to be they are all members of the same gentlemen's club (perhaps a PC is a member as well). As the murders continue, it becomes apparent some of the members are more nervous than others. Turns out the ones being killed were all involved in a plot. One particularly powerful man convinced them all to help him when his daughter fell in love with a commoner. He was determined to not only remove but destroy the man. Not hard for a man who owned prisons. The Deputy Chief Constable falsified the charges and arrested him. The barristers for the prosecution and defense made sure the case held. The judge passed the harshest sentence to the appropriate prison. The father made sure his life in prison was Hell (through one especially brutal guard) until... On February 14th (Valentine's Day), the father and the young barrister for the defense took him out to the country where they explained the daughter was now betrothed to be married next Valentine's Day to the young barrister, who then cut off his head with his sword. Now, Valentine's Day and the wedding is fast approaching. First, the Deputy Chief Constable is beheaded, then the barrister for the Prosecution, then the judge, and then, breaking from the "pattern," the cruel guard from the prison... At this point, the young barrister is getting very nervous... he'll be more nervous when he learns the missing heads have been left at the father's home, each with a note written in the blood of the deceased saying, "From Your Valentine." He's been hiding it all so the murders don't lead back to him. Can the players stop the Valentine's Vengeance? Should they? Can they reveal to the daughter the lies and cruelty of her father and fiancee? Will a romance blossom with the beautiful girl? Or are they more concerned with what kind of powers they can rip from a decapitating revenant? (Nerve graft: a raise on an attack roll with a bladed weapon is automatically a neck attack for +4 damage in addition to the +1d6). By the way, for the historically inclined. The story is based on the original St. Valentine who was jailed and eventually beheaded for performing illegal marriages. Supposed in jail he started a relationship (friendship or true love, depending on the story) with the jailer's daughter, and when he was taken away for his execution, he left behind a note for her signed, "From Your Valentine." I would like you thoughts on this. Thanks, Nate Dolomite23 13:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I am slowly getting back to playing. Want to let you know if it was ok, Dr. Beth is coming to visit with a visitor. Gavin and Beth have a daughter. She is bringing the annual rippertech exchange accompanied by Sage Dupree and Joe Harlow. Also there is a correspondencce with Dr Garrett. I didnt want to post it without your permission first. Keep Ripping, Dolomite23 23:02, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Joining up My game can be set at anytime. My group is not a stickler for chronological facts. Do with them what you will. Garrett is sending some RT to you. Witch's Thumb and Third Nipple Dolomite23 20:23, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Three Wise Men I was thinking about my end-of-the-year rippers one shot , and this one came to me while in church. There has been recent Cabal activity from grave robbings to robberies of certain people. Research and investigation have found out that the crimes have been link to the Wise Men and somehow the Rippers find out that the Biblical wise men had come up with a way to predict when a supernatural event was going to take place. Now the Rippers race to find the answers to everything. Dolomite23 1)How long have the Three Wise Men had this ability (was this predictive power part of their original 'biblical involvement' or has it developed since) I really thought that it was a formula or theory that that came up with all “Weird Science-y”, but I think I would like them to be descendants of the originals 2) How have the 'Three Wise Men" survived this long - or are they not the 'originals' but rather 'guardians of a legacy' of some kind, with a limit of there only being three that can know the required knowledge? Yes there are the guardians of the legacy 3) How do the Rippers get wind of their abilities - and why have they not been discovered before - if they have accurate powers of prophecy regarding supernatural events and means, surely they knew they were going to be 'found out' by what is fundamentally a supernatural agency. The Rippers find out about it from Agents of the Cabal that are specialized in Tomb Robbing and Artifact Hunting (ie Ursula Puteshestvennikova (Russian pchychic I am using for this)has been seen lurking around the Tomb of Xerxes Jafari, rumored to be one of the unnamed Wise Men). Good Question about the secrecy, maybe the unnamed Wise are the actual technicians and the Three were the Scouts or Field Agents 4) Do the prophetic powers inform what WILL be or what MAY be? If it is the former, then they are somewhat like the Cyclops of Greek Myth - can predict the future accurately (within limits) but cannot change that future - if the latter, have they changed the course of history in the past - and was it for the better or for the worse (from the point of view of the Rippers, who will not know what they may or may not have prevented with their 'tampering' with fate). I don’t know if you have the show Quantum Leap. In that show the time traveler is put in area where something has gone wrong (space-time hiccup, whatever). The Wise Men’s Formula can when and where, but not what. The Cabal have figure out maybe the “what” 5) How likely are your Rippers to want to kill them and steal their "Kewl Powerz"? With it being a passive thing, they will probably use it as a plot device. The Super computer for the superfriends, Teletran 1 from transformers, etc. Thanks for your input it really helps Dolomite23 23:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC)